


Отринь сомнения

by Jewellery



Series: Викторианские архивы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Victorian, Викторианская эпоха, Викторианские архивы, История
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Общение с духами — дело серьезное.





	Отринь сомнения

Большой зал освещали только свечи и пламя, пляшущее в камине. Стены, обитые темным дубом, и солидная мрачноватая мебель — все создавало ощущение торжественности и серьезности. Мистер Уоллис, лишь недавно принятый в Клуб Привидений, несколько нервно огляделся и подкрутил кончик уса, что обычно выдавало в нем большое волнение.  
  
Он все еще не чувствовал себя уверенно в этом избранном обществе. У него не получалось без трепета смотреть на многих из присутствующих. В массивном кресле у письменного стола сидел знаменитейший медиум Стейнтон Мозес, как всегда серьезный и внушительный. Известный писатель и спиритуалист сэр Артур Конан Дойл устроился у камина, вдумчиво кивая словам своего собеседника, которым был никто иной, как сам мистер Бадж — хранитель египетских залов в Британском музее, знаток великой и таинственной древней магии. В центре небольшого кружка слушателей чуть поодаль находился мистер Мюррей с покалеченной рукой — жертва проклятия египетского фараона, крышку от саркофага которого он купил в юности по недомыслию. Говорили, что мадам Блаватская, взглянув на эту крышку, уловила от нее такие мощные эманации недоброй силы, что пришла в настоящий ужас!  
  
Кем был скромный мистер Уоллис рядом с этими людьми, так глубоко посвященными в тайны иного мира? Любой более опытный член клуба был лучше подготовлен для восприятия тонких сигналов, посредством которых духи обращались к живым. Мистер Уоллис заметил, что когда председатель клуба во время переклички назвал имя ныне покойного мистера Кройтона, многие из присутствующих замерли, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а сидящий напротив от него мистер Блум удовлетворенно кивнул и вполголоса произнес: «Да, я чувствую, он с нами». Тогда как сам мистер Уоллис ощутил разве что нервический холодок вдоль позвоночника.  
  
— Вы полагаете, острота восприятия возрастает с опытом? — обратился он к мистеру Блуму.  
Тот благосклонно оглядел мистера Уоллиса и кивнул.  
  
— Разумеется, друг мой. Я определенно ощущаю в вас большой потенциал. Возможно даже, со временем в вас проснутся медиумические способности: вы кажетесь очень впечатлительным.  
  
Мистер Уоллис снова подкрутил ус.  
  
— Я был бы в высшей степени рад принести пользу спиритическому движению. Боюсь, сейчас я могу предложить лишь свою увлеченность и знакомство с физической наукой, способной увидеть обман за действиями шарлатанов, но, если со временем… — он замолчал, заметив, что мистер Блум недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Обман за действиями шарлатанов? — строго переспросил тот. — Дорогой друг, не пребываете ли вы в заблуждении? Здесь, в нашем клубе, мы собираемся не для того, чтобы подвергать сомнению существование высших сил и бессмертных духов, — это мы оставляем скептикам из Общества психических исследований — но для того, чтобы собрать по крупицам всё о попытках этих сил войти с нами в контакт.  
  
— Да, разумеется! — поспешно согласился мистер Уоллис. — Но сейчас столько дешевых фокусников претендует на звание медиумов, что это может повредить спиритизму в целом.  
  
Мистер Блум покачал головой.  
  
— Хотите знать, что думаю я и многие из других членов клуба? Если высшие силы вынуждены доказывать нам свое существование действиями, напоминающими дешевые фокусы — то это только потому, что в наши дни люди настолько погрязли в бездуховности и вульгарном материализме, что только этот язык и оказывается для них понятен. Наше общество забыло о высших идеалах и гонится за сенсациями и плотскими удовольствиями; оно настолько глухо к тонким сигналам, что духам приходится привлекать наше внимание примитивными методами. Но послания, ради которых они вступают с нами в контакт, имеют высокую цель и великий смысл. Не важно, в какой форме приходит к нам мудрость, мистер Уоллис. Мы должны принимать ее, отринув сомнения.  
  
— Но ведь, — несмело проговорил мистер Уоллис, — Чарльз Диккенс, один из основателей клуба в его первоначальном составе, выражал некоторый скептицизм…  
  
— И позже признал, что делал это напрасно, — спокойно кивнул Блум.  
  
— О… Мне не приходилось об этом читать…  
  
— Он повторял это много раз, — мистер Блум улыбнулся. — Я сам был свидетелем. Мистер Диккенс — очень частый гость на спиритических сеансах.  
  
— На спиритических сеансах? — переспросил мистер Уоллис.  
  
— Разумеется. На которых он недвусмысленно отверг все свои прижизненные сомнения. Подобно Майклу Фарадею, этому воинственному скептику. Вам ведь известно, что сразу после своей смерти он явился на сеанс к мадам Фоллье и выразил глубокое раскаяние в прежних взглядах? Задумайтесь сами, чему мы можем верить больше: тому, что человек говорил при жизни, еще подвергая сомнению все непознанное, как это свойственно ограниченному сознанию; или же тому, что он поведал нам, уже перейдя через смертный рубеж и лично убедившись в существовании потустороннего мира? Ответ, мне кажется, очевиден.  
  
— Хм… да, — неуверенно подтвердил Уоллис, размышляя, могло ли получиться так, что им казались очевидными разные ответы. Впрочем, ему ведь могло просто недоставать духовного опыта. — Да, — повторил он увереннее. — Несомненно.  
  
_**Историческая справка:**  
Увлечение спиритизмом в викторианскую эпоху было настолько распространено, что дело не ограничивалось только многочисленными салонными сеансами. Был создан целый ряд клубов и обществ, посвященных общению с духами. Одним из старейших таких клубов был Клуб Привидений, созданный в 1862 году. Он закрылся после смерти Чарльза Диккенса, стоявшего у его истоков, но был снова собран в 1872 году. Покойные члены этого клуба считались по-прежнему его полноправными участниками, и многие утверждали, что они дают знать о своем присутствии на собраниях._


End file.
